Retrieving location information by nodes operating in wireless networks, such as but not limited to, those operating in conformance with the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineering (IEEE) 802.11 standard (which may also be referred to herein as a Wi-Fi network), have become common practice. However, current methods use a centralized data base on the network to retrieve the location, some other methods may cache segments of the central data base on the mobile device itself. The centralized data base approach has many disadvantages, such as: It is complicated and costly to build such a data base; using it is associated with registration and payment; the centralized data base approach does not resolve mobile access points (APs) location; and the data collection is usually built by sending vehicles with WiFi sniffers and such methods cannot detect APs in higher floors or inner building locations.
Thus, a critical need is prevalent for improvements in node location determination in wireless networks, such as 802.11 wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.